Cutie Pets
Cutie Pets! is an America animated children's television series created by Joshy Green for Nickelodeon and the Nick Jr. channel. It centers on a trio of classroom pets—Pikachu the mouse, Squirtle the turtle, and Ducklett the duckling—who use teamwork to help animals in need. A feature of Cutie Pets is a mode of transport: a flybug Each episode is set to original music by a live orchestra Joshy created Cutie Pets! using The Nick show Omblar Hand. When Omblar Hand is first created, Wittle Airplane Productions. directed two animated shorts called "Pikachu the Mouse," which acted as a pilot episode for Cutie Pets!. They featured Pikachu going on adventures set to classic music The characters of Squirtle and Ducklett were added to form a team of hero pet History and format Cutie Pets Is Created By Joshy Green at his New York studio Wittle Airplane Before Cutie Pets! started, he had only produced live-action works: Omblar Hand and the short The Baby Egg After Omblar Hand was popular at Wittle Airplane ''He produced two animated shorts called ''Pikachu the Mouse, he wanted the cartoon to focus on a silent mouse who left the classroom to go on fantastic adventures, each set to classic music Nickelodeon picked up Cutie'' Pets!'' for a season of 20 episodes in 2005. Squirtle and Ducklett were added to the cast to form a team of superhero pets, and the characters were given voices; the free nature of the original shorts did not translate well to half-hour episodes. At the time, Green wanted to call the show The Singing Pets!, but it was renamed Cutie Pets! because the former name was too long Format As each episode begins, children are heard from off-screen, leaving school at the end of the day. They say goodbye to the classroom pets .and they lock the door. Once the classroom is empty, a pencil rattles to create the ringing of a telephone One by one, the classroom pets explores the ringing phone. As the phone rings, they put on their hats and make their way towards the phone while singing their opening verses. The Cutie Pets answer the phone and find that an animal is in trouble somewhere. Pikachu, the Mouse, explains the situation to the other two: Squirtle the turtle and Ducklett the duckling. They all jump into a box filled with hats and jump back out wearing different outfits what the animal is They make a quick joke and jump back into the box, appearing again in superhero capes Once dressed, they make a flying vehicle called the "Flybug" from classroom objects: a disc for a body, pens as wings, a marble, wheels,and a pencil to draw polka dots. In some episodes, the Cutie Pets opt for a different mode of transportation by adjusting the Flybug. Usually, the pets encounter an obstacle before leaving the classroom. The solution is similar to the action they will need to take to save the animal in trouble When saving the animal, the Cutie Pets always fail on the first few attempts. The danger escalates, prompting Ducklett to sing, "This is serious!" Suddenly, the Cutie Pets remember how they solved the problem in the classroom and that the rescue has a similar solution. They have to work together to achieve the rescue. Once the animal is saved, its parent or babies appears to give grateful thanks to the Cutie Pets. The pets celebrate with a cheese snack. The rescued animal's parent sometimes adds a bit of regional food or insists on a regional preparation. The pets fly back to the classroom and return to their cages as their hats and capes come off. The Flybug disassembles itself upon landing Ducklett is always the first one to get back in her cage, Squirtle is the second, and Pikachu is the last.. A musical riff to the episode's rescue is played as Pikachu eats cheese in her cage and winks at the camera. Thus ending the episode